The present invention relates to an apparatus and method capable of producing findings which monitor the productivity of an x-ray machine and its operator. The skill and performance of the operator of the x-ray machine during an examination or procedure, is also monitored.
The Radiology department of a hospital may have many machines such as X-ray machines, C.T. scanners, MRI scanners, etc. Also, a Radiology department is similar to a fee for service type of business. That is, when the department provides some type of service such as taking an x-ray picture of a particular body part, and then charge a fee for that service. A Radiology department may perform many different types of examinations, many times daily. These exams generate large sums of expenses as well as revenue. Keeping track of the who, what and why's about an expense and revenue could be helpful in making good business decisions.
Basically, a patient is charged a fee for every x-ray picture (radiograph) taken. The fee normally has several different items of cost involved in its total. Each exposure of an x-ray picture reduces the life of the x-ray tube and possibly some other parts of the machine, hence a fee is charged to cover this expense. Also, every time an x-ray exposure is delivered to a patient the X-ray Technologist (operator) performs several different tasks. The basic task or steps performed by the operator for each exposure delivered are: 1) the operator takes time and formulate how much radiation will produce a good x-ray image of the body part under investigation, 2) the operator sets the parameter control dials of the machine to the right levels for the exposure, 3) at some point in time prior to the actual deliverance of the exposure, the operator must physically position the body part to the correct position, 4) the operator places or replaces an x-ray film in proper alignment with the exposure, and 5) the operator must finally press the exposure or release button to deliver the exposure. These basic steps are an operator's standard duties and are considered an expense and part of the total fee charged to the patient for the service of producing an x-ray picture. Other expenses considered in the total charge of the fee may include such items or services as: the cost of the x-ray film, the cost to develop the film, the cost to interpret the x-ray film by a doctor, etc. Also, there is generally some sort of profit included. The above basic efforts of an operator are repeated many times a day in an active x-ray department (room). Having a record of the process that surrounds the production of each x-ray picture during an examination can be very useful when trying to determine such things as: total revenues and expenses for the examination, operator skill and performance levels for the examination, operator and machine daily productivity and much more.